Big Brother XIII
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: It should of been a crossover but they didn't have Big Brother on there. The whole Organization is accepted to be on BBXIII. Who's gonna win with your help? Interaction within the story. Everybody and two of my characters.. R


**Hey guys, its me again. With a new story, yet again. I have read so many stories that are based off of reality TV shows. Personally, I love Big Brother. Especially the last one with Jeff, he's cute. **

**I thought putting Organization 13 and the BB house would be an awesome combo. **

**Enjoy! Love Alex...**

* * *

"Another season of Big Brother has yet to come." Julie Chen said on the commercial, "we already sent out the big brother keys to our14 guests." They will be introduced on Thursday night at 8. We'll see you there!"

And the commercial ended. I was going to be on Big Brother 13, actually Big Brother XIII. So was my best friend and our girl friends. I have the feeling everybody in this bloody castle is going to be in it.

I sighed and Mae stirred. I didn't want to wake her up just yet. "Axel?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, babe?"

"Ok, as long as your still here..." She said then drifted off back to sleep. She partied way to hard last night. I smiled wide and kissed her on her forehead and took a shower.

* * *

"Axel...Axel... Axel!" I said and sat up. His phone was ringing and he wasn't getting it. I reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" I said into his phone.

"Hello is Axel Flames available? I am Julie Chen from Big Brother and he is apart of our new season."

"Seriously? I am, too."

"What is your name?"

"Maexji Guardian. My friends are also in it. Well we all live together."

"Oh, ok. You all will need to come to LA in California. We will meet you all there on Wednesday. The show will air on Thursday. We will see you all in a few days.

"Ok, bye Julie."

"Goodbye Maexji." And she hung up. I listened and Axel was still in the shower. I walked in and sat on the counter.

"Axel." I sang his name.

"Your awake."

"Yeah, and were gonna be on my absolute favorite reality show, Big Brother!" I exclaimed. "Everybody is. They want us in LA in Wednesday." I said as he grabbed the towel hanging up and then walked out with it around his waist.

"Then get ready." He said then gave me a big wet hug.

"Axel, you got me all wet." I said as I giggled. He wrung out his hair and onto mine. He laughed and I stood there like a very unhappy soaked cat. "Now you need a shower." He said running his fingers through my now wet hair and kissed me on my forehead.

"Okay. I'll go get my clothes, well a dress cause we have to leave today in order to get there tomorrow." I said and kissed him on the lips and went to my room.

* * *

I sat on the plane with Mae on my left and Demyx behind me. Mae was so excited she was actually bouncing up and down. I put a restricting hand on her knee and she calmed down and mouthed the word sorry. I smile and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey Axel. How did we get chosen to be on the show?" Roxas asked, while I was kissing Mae. When Mae first came to the Organization, left and came back again, Roxas liked her along with myself. So every time we hang out, we aren't as good as friends as we used to be. I pulled away and looked at Roxas.

"I have no clue how. Or even how we all got picked, except for Xemnas, he didn't want to go."

"Okay then." He said then sat back down.

"Mae, I'm so excited." We both heard Xesor, Mae's sister, squeal.

"I know so am I." And so they went on and on talking about whats gonna happen and such.

We landed in LA and met a limo and went our way to the Big Brother House. Before we got there, the TV turned on and Julie Chen was on the screen.

"Hello House Guests." She said.

"Hello Julie." We all said back.

"You are our new contestants for Big Brother Season 13. You all will stay at the hotel across from the house and tomorrow, you all will be introduced to America. And the game shall begin. Good luck house guests and I will see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Julie." And the TV went black. Everybody was silent as we pulled up to the hotel.

This was going to be one long night.

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys will like it, there will be things that I will need your guys' help. Like FanFic's player and game ideas. Well I hope to get quite a few reviews.**

**Luv you friend, **

**Alex**


End file.
